Perdiendo el control (y todo por ti)
by MsMaceta
Summary: La repentina amnesia de Belle ha afectado a los habitantes de Storybrooke y la única solución que hay a la vista es esperar. Cuando el plan inicial de Ruby de ayudar a su amiga se ve frustrado, decide buscar alguna alternativa. Los problemas aparecerán cuando Ruby se de cuenta de que, por mucho que busque, es ella misma la que se está perdiendo.
1. Chapter 1

Era la quinta vez que la pantalla de su móvil se encendía en menos de una hora; la quinta vez que el número de la abuelita aparecía en su pantalla y la quinta vez que Ruby dejaba que saltase el buzón de voz. Tal vez ahora, tras cinco llamadas sin contestación, la abuelita entendiera que no iba a atender al teléfono por mucho que llamase. Ruby sabía perfectamente lo que quería con aquellas llamadas: que volviera a casa pronto. Pero no podía volver, al menos no de momento. No entendía muy bien qué era, pero había algo en la sala de espera del hospital. una fuerza presente en el ambiente cargado de fuerte olor a alcohol, desinfectante, cloro, látex, sangre humana y demás olores que Ruby no supo distinguir pero, por culpa de su olfato de lobo, estaban irritando sus fosas nasales. La cuestión es que había algo en la sala de espera que no permitía que Ruby se levantara de la silla y volviese a casa; una especie de fuerza que le impedía moverse.

Las enfermeras apagaron la mayor parte de las luces que alumbraban la sala, dejando las necesarias para permitir una visión decente, provocando que el entorno fuera, si cabe decirlo, aún más deprimente. Ya era bastante desalentador haber pasado horas en la misma silla rodeada de olores que habían hecho bajar su estado de ánimo como para que, encima, apaguen las luces y hagan que su ánimo llegue hasta el aparcamiento subterráneo del hospital. Ruby se preguntó si no sería la manera sutil del personal del hospital de hacerle saber que debería irse a su casa. _Si es así van a llevarse una gran decepción_,pensó Ruby mientras se cruzaba de brazos y adoptaba una postura algo menos incómoda en la silla de hierro. Tuvo que contener una mueca de dolor mientras cambiaba de postura. La silla estaba comenzando a dejar su marca en su piel, y sus huesos comenzaban a castigarla entumeciéndose.

- La abuelita acaba de llamarme -. Snow se sentó en la silla vacía a la derecha de Ruby, sobresaltando a su amiga por un instante -. Le he dicho que esta noche dormías en nuestro apartamento.

- ¿En un apartamento para dos personas ocupado por cuatro y un dálmata?- Ruby forzó una sonrisa mientras se masajeaba el cuello -. Es raro que se lo haya creído.

- Sí... bueno, conozco demasiado bien a tu abuela como para saber que no me ha creído -. Hubo una incómoda pausa en la que Snow trataba de crear algún tipo de conversación en su mente. Ruby llevaba dos días durmiendo poco y comiendo aún menos, y ya apenas hablaba con nadie excepto las enfermeras y, de vez en cuando, el doctor Whale. El accidente de Belle había afectado mucho a la joven, y a Snow le partía el alma no saber cómo ayudarla -. Ruby... estoy preocupada por ti. Todos lo estamos. Llevas días metida en este hospital y sólo lo has abandonado para echar una cabezada. Y lo único que has comido ha sido la comida pre-cocinada que venden en la cafetería . No puedes seguir así, es...

- No puedo abandonarla -. La voz de Ruby era apenas un susurro, y su falta de comunicación verbal hacía que sonara más áspera que de costumbre, provocando que fuera muy difícil entenderla. Respiró profundamente. Snow pensó que podría estar reprimiendo las ganas de llorar -. Yo... sé lo que es estar sola en el mundo. Estar perdida y no tener a nadie que te entienda a tu lado. No puedo dejar que le pase lo mismo a Belle, tengo que estar aquí. Tengo que quedarme.

Snow posó su mano sobre la espalda de Ruby, acariciándola de arriba a abajo. Cuando sintió un sollozo recorrer la espalda de su amiga, la rodeó con el brazo y la atrajo hacia ella en un abrazo. Ruby se agarró a ella con todas sus fuerzas, dejando que el olor a algodón y cerezas que Snow desprendía inundase su cuerpo y apartase por un momento el infame olor del hospital. En seguida había dejado de llorar, pero no se veía con las fuerzas suficientes como para separarse del abrazo de su mejor amiga.

- Ha cruzado la línea, Ruby -. La voz de Snow era un suave susurro, y estaba cargada de el característico tono que Snow empleaba para animar a los demás. Un tono que, más que el de una amiga, te recordaba al de una madre -. Ha perdido la memoria. Tú no puedes hacer nada... ninguno podemos -. Mientras hablaba, jugaba con los mechones castaños de Ruby entre sus dedos. Sabía lo mucho que las caricias en el pelo relajaban a Ruby -. El doctor ha dicho que lo único que podemos hacer es esperar.

- Tiene que haber alguna forma, Snow... siempre hay una forma. Mira lo que pasó con la maldición: al final hubo una forma de romperla. Esto que ha pasado es lo mismo, es otra maldición que también debe tener una forma para romperla. Tiene que... - De pronto, como si una idea le hubiera golpeado físicamente la cabeza, Ruby pegó un salto, quedando de pie frente a Snow. - El amor verdadero es la magia más poderosa... ¡eso es!

- Ruby...

Snow observaba preocupada cómo su amiga andaba de un lado a otro de la sala balbuceando frases sin sentido. Pudo entender palabras sueltas como ''magia'', ''maldición'', incluso le pareció distinguir algún que otro insulto y palabras a las que su oído no estaba acostumbrada. Digamos que la abuelita no es la boca más limpia de Storybrooke, aunque tampoco lo era en el Bosque Encantado. Pero de todas las palabras que consiguió entender la que más inquietó a Snow fue ''beso''.

Se levantó y, colocando una mano en cada hombro de Ruby, la obligó a tranquilizarse y mirarla a los ojos.

- No estarás pensando...

- ¡Un beso, Snow! ¡Es tan sencillo como un beso!

- Está bien, Ruby, creo que necesitas dormir seriamente...

- ¿Dormir? ¡No tengo tiempo! ¡Tengo que...!

- ¡Ruby, para! N... ¡no puedes entrar en la habitación de alguien que tiene amnesia y creerte con el derecho de besarla!

Tras las palabras de Snow, Ruby dejó de dar saltos nerviosa por la sala, y su mirada se llenó de preguntas mientras encaraba a su amiga.

- No, yo... ¿Por qué...? - Ruby estaba tan sorprendida que no conseguía que las palabras salieran de su garganta -. ¡Yo no voy a besarla!

- Oh... -La respuesta pilló a Snow por sorpresa e hizo que sus mejillas se tornaran de un color rosáceo -. Creí que estabas pensando...

- Sí, sé muy bien qué creías...

Ruby se encaminó hacia el pasillo que tenían detrás, el pasillo en el que estaban las habitaciones en las que descansaban los pacientes. No tuvo que avanzar demasiado hasta que encontró la puerta que buscaba. La luz del interior de la habitación estaba apagada, pero los aparatos que estaban conectados al rededor de Belle emitían una tenue luz, la suficiente como para distinguir su contorno sobre la cama. Si se concentraba y daba rienda suelta a sus sentidos lobunos, Ruby podía escuchar el latido de su corazón, relajado ahora que dormía. No tardó mucho en sentir la presencia de Snow a su lado.

- Yo no podría ayudarla, Snow -. Dijo sin apartar la vista de las líneas ascendentes y descendentes que marcaba la frecuencia cardiaca de Belle en el monitor -. No podría aunque quisiera. Y, créeme, lo quiero por encima de nada ahora mismo. Pero sólo un beso de amor verdadero sería capaz de hacerlo, y todos sabemos quién debe hacerlo.

- Rumpelstiltskin.

El nombre quedó suspendido en el aire mientras las dos observaban a través de la pequeña ventana de la puerta. Después de unos minutos, Ruby se apartó y volvió a la sala de espera, cabizbaja.

- Si Rumpelstiltskin besara a Belle... tal vez... tal vez recordaría todo.

- No es tan fácil, Ruby. Cuando yo tomé la poción que me haría olvidar a Charming, él mismo intentó que recordase con un beso. Pero no funciona así... tiene que ser amor verdadero por parte de los dos. Si ella no está enamorada, entonces no va a servir de nada.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de las dos amigas mientras Ruby dirigía una pensativa mirada hacia sus pies. Al levantar la mirada, su rostro había adoptado una expresión seria y decidida.

-Entonces no hay más que hablar. Tengo que conseguir que Belle se enamore de Rumpelstiltskin. Otra vez.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, el ceño de Ruby se frunció en una mueca mientras se giraba hacia el pasillo contrario al de las habitaciones. Era el pasillo de los ascensores y las escaleras, y estaba tan oscuro que era imposible distinguir una forma en él. Snow juraría que fue capaz de ver las orejas de su amiga estirarse, como si fuera un perro de caza que hubiera podido escuchar los pasos de su presa. Unos segundos después, las dos escucharon el breve timbre que emitía el ascensor para anunciar que había llegado a su destino, y cuando las puertas del ascensor dejaron salir el chorro de luz que había en su interior, las dos pudieron distinguir al hombre que caminaba con paso decidido hacia ellas apoyado en su bastón.

-Creía que la política del hospital con respecto a los animales era más severa -. La mirada de el señor Gold se posó directamente en Ruby. Sus ojos intentaban permanecer duros e impenetrables, pero Ruby pudo deducir por su estado que hasta hace poco había estado llorando.

-Estamos aquí por Belle, Gold -. Snow agarró a Ruby del brazo antes de que ella pudiera contestar y se puso delante de Rumpelstiltsin para poder hablar con él -. Ruby lleva ya dos noches sin dormir velando por ella, podrías al menos fingir un poco de agradecimiento.

Rumpelstiltsin esbozó una media sonrisa antes de continuar andando hacia la habitación de Belle, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Snow. Cuando vieron que se paraba frente a la puerta, Snow agarró a Ruby del brazo y tiró de ella para poder hablarle mejor al oído.

-¿De verdad crees que será posible que Belle se enamore de él? Ya has visto cómo reacciona cada vez que está cerca.

-Hay que intentarlo por lo menos. Si se enamoró una vez, puede volver a hacerlo. Tú hiciste lo miso, ¿no?

-Sí, pero es de Rumpelstiltsin de quien hablamos, no lo compares con Charming.

Después de unos minutos en silencio frente a la puerta de Belle, Rumpelstiltskin volvió junto a las dos amigas. Esta vez se dirigió hacia Snow directamente, sin ningún comentario ofensivo hacia Ruby esta vez. Las dos pudieron notar la tensión en el ambiente y la fuerza con la que el hombre agarraba el pomo de su bastón, como si intentase reprimir algún impulso. Por un momento, Ruby pensó que sus nudillos iban a traspasar su fina piel si seguía apretando.

-Como hoy no ha asistido a su encantadora cena familiar – comenzó Rumpelstiltsin con un tono monótono con el que intentaba ocultar sus emociones -, es la última ''Charming'' en enterarse de que me voy del pueblo.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Pero...!

-¡Haga el favor de ponerse un bozal si no es capaz de mantener el hocico cerrado! - Tras su pérdida de compostura al gritarle a Ruby, Rumpelstiltsin cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente para volver a adoptar una expresión seria en su rostro.- Como decía, me marcho del pueblo. Tengo que encontrar a mi hijo Bae.

-¿Y qué pasa con Belle? - Snow hizo la pregunta antes de que Ruby volviera a hablar y se produjera algún desastre -. ¿Vas a abandonarla aquí? ¿En un lugar donde no conoce a nadie? ¿Qué dice de ti que abandones a la mujer que amas justo cuando más te necesita?

El tono de Snow había adoptado una ira que raras veces dejaba entrever. Ruby trago saliva, preocupada al ver la forma en la que Rumpelstiltsin contemplaba a Snow. Si las miradas matasen, su amiga habría sido abrasada viva y lo único que quedaría de ellas serían sus cenizas sobre el suelo de la sala de espera. Vio una sonrisa forzada dibujarse en el rostro de Rumpelstiltsin y sintio cómo su cuerpo se erizaba.

_Ya está, se acabó, nos va a convertir en cucarachas y nos va a aplastar a las dos._ Ruby se levó una mano a la cabeza mientras pensaba en esto para apartarse el pelo que caía sobre sus ojos. _Tal vez pueda escaparme. __A__ lo mejor puedo transformarme en lobo incluso siendo una cucaracha. ¡Oh, Dios! Sería __genia__l si... ¡Ruby, céntrate! ¿Qué acaba de decir Gold?_

-No puedo seguir en un lugar donde la única persona que siempre ha creído en mi de pronto no recuerde quién soy. Me está matando, y no voy a permitirlo -. Respiró hondo para evitar que las lágrimas brotasen de sus ojos y añadió -. Emma viene conmigo.

-Gold... - Snow avanzó un paso hacia él y posó una mano en su brazo -. Sé que quieres encontrar a tu hijo. Sé lo que es que te quiten un hijo. Pero, por favor, deja a Emma al margen de esto. No puedo volver a perderla.

-Voy a llevarme a Emma -. El tono de el señor Gold comenzaba a subir gradualmente a cada palabra que decía, y la presión de sus dedos al rededor del bastón, por imposible que a Ruby le pareciera, estaba aumentando -. Será mi garantía. Mi garantía de que Belle no sufrirá ningún daño en mi ausencia. Protegedla, y yo os traeré a Emma sana y salva. Hacedle daño, y Emma pagará por vuestra ineptitud. Y tú – Gold se volvió en seco, apuntando con su bastón y un pulso pésimo a Ruby mientras le chirriaban los dientes por culpa de su ira contenida y sus reprimidas ganas de llorar -, más te vale no andar cerca de ella en las noches de luna llena. Si me entero que le haces algún daño, este invierno tendré un abrigo de piel de lobo en mi armario.

Sin decir nada más, Rumpelstiltsin se marchó por donde había venido, dejando a Ruby temblando y a Snow en un estado de shock mientras asimilaba lo que le había dicho Rumpelstiltsin. Cuando miró a Ruby de nuevo, en sus ojos empezaban a formarse las lágrimas.

-Tengo... tengo que irme, Ruby -. Ruby asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo a situación -. Tengo que despedirme de Emma.

Ruby se acercó a ella y le dio un rápido abrazo, un gesto de agradecimiento por su apoyo durante aquella noche. Cuando dejó de abrazarla, Snow se dirigió corriendo hacia las escaleras, dejando a Ruby sola de nuevo con esas sillas incómodas.

_No pienso sentarme otra vez en vosotras, asquerosas máquinas de tortura_.

Ruby caminó hasta la puerta de Belle otra vez y posó su mano en el cristal mientras la contemplaba dormir.

_ Y ahora, ¿qué hago? ¿Cómo hago que se enamore de Rumpelstiltsin si éste se va de Storybrooke?_. Las mejillas de Ruby comenzaron a encenderse por culpa de la frustración del momento. _Pues que se vaya. No se la merece. Además, sería imposible hacer que Belle se enamorase de un hombre así_.

-¿Qué viste en él, Belle? - Ruby se sorprendió a sí misma al escucharse hacer la pregunta en voz alta.

Un sonido de pasos que se acercaban le hizo alzar la cabeza. Reconoció las pisadas de goma del doctor Whale. Se acercaba con una libreta cargada de papeles en la mano, y parecía querer hablar con ella.

-Ruby, otra vez aquí, debería alquilarte una habitación -. El doctor añadió una sonrisa a su propia broma en un intento de hacer sonreír a Ruby, pero no obtuvo más que una media sonrisa por su parte -. Bueno, ya que estás aquí, quería comentarte algo sobre Belle. Iba a decirlo mañana, pero supongo que ninguno de los dos tiene nada mejor que hacer esta noche. ¿Quieres algo de comer? Toma, las enfermeras me han dado estas barritas de cereales, pero no soy capaz de comerlas. Según ellas están deliciosas pero a mi me saben a pienso... - La mirada fulminante de Ruby tras ese comentario hizo que el doctor volviera a guardar su barrita al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir -. No quería decir eso, lo siento.

-¿Qué es eso que tenías que decirme sobre Belle?

Los chistes y comentarios sobre perros estaban tan presentes últimamente que Ruby empezaba a acostumbrarse a escucharlos, pero eso no impedía que su voz se volviera más fría cuando alguien los hacía. Algunos ya cansaban, otros eran ofensivos Otros, sin embargo, aunque eran lanzados con la intención de herirla, la habían hecho reír. Ruby tenía que reconocer que Regina era una arpía graciosa, y sus insultos eran los más originales.

-Verás, el hospital no anda muy bien de dinero, y no podemos permitirnos mantener a pacientes que ya no nos necesitan. Las heridas de Belle han curado en su mayoría, lo único que le falta es algo de reposo para que la herida de la bala termine de cicatrizar, pero por lo demás nosotros ya hemos hecho nuestro trabajo. Mantener los monitores encendidos consume mucha electricidad, y las luces de su habitación también, y creemos que es el momento de que vuelva a casa y termine de recuperarse allí.

-Sí, pues tenemos un problema. El señor Gold se ha ido de Storybrooke y Belle vivía con él.

-Y... ¿No hay ningún otro lugar al que pueda acudir? Bueno, siempre podría yo prestarle una habitación en mi casa y...

-¡No! -. Ruby se giró cortante hacia el doctor Whale. Lo conocía demasiado como para saber que no sería para nada una buena idea dejar que Belle viviera con él. Al percatare de su cara de asombro, Ruby se aclaró la garganta para seguir hablando -. Quiero decir... Belle necesita un hogar más acogedor. Necesita reposo y que alguien la cuide...

-Y... ¿tienes algo en mente?

Ruby volvió a fijar su vista en la chica que dormía plácidamente en el interior de la habitación, ajena a la conversación que se estaba formando fuera en la que estaban decidiendo su futuro. Sonrió durante un momento mientras una idea se formaba en su cabeza.

-Sí, sí que tengo algo -. Se giró hacia el doctor mientras sonreía -. La llevaré conmigo. A la abuelita le encantará tener a alguien a quien cuidar.

Whale sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras le estrechaba la mano a Ruby.

-Genial, pues mañana puedes venir a recogerla. Nos has hecho un gran favor, Ruby.

Ruby sonrió mientras se despedía de el doctor. Seguía sonriendo cuando se quedó de nuevo sola, contemplando a la que dentro de unas horas estaría viviendo bajo su techo. Desde que conoció a Belle había sabido que serían buenas amigas, y la idea de tenerla en casa hacía que su estómago bailase por culpa de los nervios. Pensó en cómo le diría a Snow que iba a hacerse cargo de Belle en ausencia de Rumpel. Seguro que empezaría a desvariar y pondría su cara de sospecha. Desde que Ruby y Belle se habían hecho amigas, Snow no dejaba de usar esa cara cada vez que Ruby mencionaba a Belle. Ruby sabía lo que Snow pensaba, y sus pensamientos y extrañas teorías sobre su relación con Belle cada vez la hacían reír más. Definitivamente iba a ser divertido ver su cara cuando se enterase de dónde iba a vivir Belle a partir de ahora.

Mientras salía del hospital dispuesta a dirigirse a su casa, una idea asaltó sus pensamientos. Una idea que hizo que se le borrara completamente la sonrisa de su cara.

_La abuelita va a matarme_.


	2. Chapter 2

Aunque había intentado descansar por lo menos un par de horas, Ruby no había conseguido dormir esa noche. No hizo más que dar vueltas por su habitación, mirando el reloj inquieta y organizando mentalmente cómo surgirían los acontecimientos del día siguiente. Sabía que lo primero que debía hacer era comentarle a la abuelita que a partir de ahora iban a ser tres en casa. Había sopesado la idea de traer a Belle directamente, sin comentar nada a la abuelita, y así se vería obligada a acogerla en casa, pero la idea no le convenció demasiado. No sería la primera vez que la abuelita negara la estancia a alguien en su casa.

Cuando el reloj hubo dado las seis de la mañana, Ruby salió de su casa y fue a la cafetería en la que su abuela y ella trabajaban. Normalmente abrían a las siete en punto, pero pensó que quitarle algo de trabajo a la abuelita suavizaría la situación.

-Tortitas con mermelada de frambuesa -. A las siete, la cafetería estaba ya más que recogida y lista para funcionar, y la abuelita estaba realmente sorprendida de encontrarse a Ruby trabajando desde tan temprano. Mayor sorpresa se llevó al ver a su nieta acercándole un plato de tortitas para desayunar. - No te preocupes por tu presión arterial, tanto la mermelada como la masa de las tortitas es baja en glucosa. ¿Verdad que soy la mejor nieta del mundo?

La abuelita miró a Ruby por encima de sus gafas desde el otro lado de la barra de la cafetería. Sería la mejor nieta, pero era una horrible mentirosa. O quizás fuera simplemente que la abuelita conocía demasiado bien lo que significaba que los ojos verdes que su nieta había heredado de ella se clavasen expectantes sobre su abuela mientras sonreía y marcaba un molesto ritmo al hacer percusión sobre la madera de la barra con las yemas de sus dedos.

Posó una mano sobre el borde del plato de tortitas y lo arrastró sobre la madera para devolvérselo a su nieta, regodeándose al ver una expresión que reflejaba confusión y nerviosismo en su cara.

-¿En qué lío te has metido esta vez?

Ruby arrugó la nariz conteniendo una mueca de aborrecimiento tras haber sido pillada tan fácilmente. Se dijo a sí misma que debía haber sido más lista si quería engañar a la abuelita. Recordó que una vez en el Bosque Encantado, cuando Ruby tenía apenas cinco años y dejó la puerta del corral abierta permitiendo a la mitad de las gallinas escapar, su abuela no había tardado nada en descubrir que había sido ella la que había cometido el error y no su amigo Peter, y eso que había intentado ser lo más convincente posible para inculpar al pobre chico.

''_¿No sabes que tu abuela huele el miedo, niña?__''_ Le había dicho ante la cara de asombro de la pequeña Ruby. Gracias a esa revelación por parte de la abuelita, Ruby pasó dos años de su vida frotándose con agujas de pinos, y con cualquier flor que encontrase, cada vez que hacía una trastada, pero ni aún así conseguía disimular el olor a miedo ante su abuela. Cuando creció, se dijo que el miedo no tenía olor, simplemente la abuelita era muy astuta. Ahora, después de haber recuperado los recuerdos sobre su vida anterior, se preguntaba si tal vez su abuela fuera capaz de oler el miedo realmente. ¿Y si su sentido del olfato, gracias a todo el drama del lobo, fuera capaz de detectar las emociones también? Si era así, sería mejor empezar a contar la verdad sin rodeos.

-He... He hablado con el doctor Whale sobre Belle. Necesitaban buscarle un lugar en el que vivir y...

-Y has tenido la brillante idea de traerla a casa -. Terminó la abuelita. Se levó una mano a la frente y se reajustó las gafas para dirigir una mirada llena de reproche a su nieta. - ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo, Ruby? Vas a meter a una chica desorientada en la casa de dos extrañas que resultan ser Caperucita roja y su abuelita.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero... abuelita, si no la acogemos nosotras, ¿quién lo hará? - Ruby se había inclinado sobre el mostrador para sujetar la mano de su abuela. Intentaba que la mirase a los ojos para poder sonar más convincente -. Si no la acoge nadie, lo más probable es que la lleven a algún asilo.

-En un asilo voy a terminar yo si sigues llenándome la cabeza con tus locuras...

-¡No es momento para tus comentarios sarcásticos, abuela! - Las manos de Ruby soltaron la de su abuela para posarse sobre su cabeza. Se apartó el pelo de la cara mientras resoplaba para calmarse. - Belle lleva encerrada veintiocho años. ¿Vamos a permitir que la encierren otra vez?

Las dos quedaron en silencio, una de ellas reflexionando; la otra, expectante, y mirando a su abuela tan fijamente que podía sentir que sus ojos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas.

-Sabes que Belle es la... _querida_ de el señor Gold, ¿verdad? - Granny estaba mirando fijamente a Ruby por encima de sus gafas. Su rostro no presentaba expresión alguna, lo que incrementaba la frustración de Ruby.

-Belle es Belle -. Dijo Ruby tajante. - Nadie tiene derecho a hacerla _su_ _lo que sea._ Y, por lo que a mi respecta, el señor Gold el que menos.

Tras un cansado suspiro, la abuelita se levantó de su asiento y recogió su bolso. Ruby dejó caer los brazos, desesperada por no haber podido convencer a la abuelita. Pensó en qué iba a pasar con Belle ahora, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no hacer notar que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Tal vez el asilo no fuera tan malo después de todo. Seguro que la dejarían ir a hacerle visitas, y tal vez incluso la dejaran sacar a Belle durante algunas horas.

-¿Te acuerdas de ese manazas al que hemos contratado como ayudante? - Escuchar de nuevo la voz de su abuela la tomó por sorpresa Por un momento se había olvidado que seguía en la cafetería. Ruby asintió con la cabeza. Cómo no iba a acordarse del pobre chico al que su abuela se dedicaba a torturar cada día... La verdad es que sentía lástima por el chico, y a veces no podía creer lo torpe que era y el tiempo que pasaba en el suelo porque perdía el equilibrio o se resbalaba o se tropezaba con cualquier cosa. Por culpa de esa torpeza, su abuela había empezado a llamarlo ''Traga Baldosas''. - Pues llámalo y dile que es urgente, que venga aquí. Dile que le estoy poniendo a prueba: si puede llevar la cafetería sin asustar a los clientes con su torpeza, le ascenderé y ya no tendrá que dedicarse a barrer el suelo.- Ruby frunció e ceño, no entendiendo muy bien a dónde quería llegar su abuela. - ¿Por qué sigues ahí parada? ¡Llámale ya! Dios sabe cuánto le cuesta salir de la cama. Yo voy a volver a casa. Últimamente no recoges nada, y no quiero que esa Belle piense que vivimos en una pocilga cuando la traigas a casa.

-¿Abuela...?

La cara de Ruby era un remolino de emociones en ese momento. No sabía si reír, llorar, gritar o si preguntarle a su abuela si era otra de sus bromas crueles.

-Te lo repito por última vez, llama al señor Traga Baldosas y que venga a sustituirte. Y vete ya al hospital, os quiero a las dos en casa para la hora de comer.

Antes de que la abuelita pudiera avanzar un paso más, Ruby se abalanzó sobre ella en un ataque de felicidad para poder abrazarla. Volvió corriendo detrás del mostrador para descolgar el teléfono del local y despertar a su sustituto.

-¡Abuela! - Gritó Ruby antes de que saliera por la puerta. - ¡No te has comido mis tortitas!

-Para ser la mejor nieta del mundo has olvidado que tu abuela detesta la mermelada de frambuesa.

Esa mañana, el olor del hospital le parecía casi imperceptible. Ruby supuso que era debido al hecho de que por las mañanas el hospital estaba más activo que por las noches, con más visitantes y más movimiento por parte de el doctor y los enfermeros. O tal vez fuera su falta de sueño, que inhibía su sentido del olfato y lo rebaja al de un humano normal y corriente. Su estado de ánimo también influía en la percepción de su entorno. Era la primera vez que entraba en el hospital con una expresión en su rostro que no fuera de tristeza y preocupación. Las conversaciones que se mantenían en los pasillos y que antes llegaron a molestarla ahora le parecían de lo más reconfortante, incluso sonrió al escuchar la campana del ascensor cuando le anunció que había llegado al piso que había marcado.

Al llegar a la sala de espera del tercer piso, donde estaban las habitaciones de los enfermos en rehabilitación y, por lo tanto, la de Belle, lanzó una mirada furtiva a las sillas de hierro que tanto la habían acompañado durante un par de días, despidiéndose de ellas con un ''e_spero no volver a veros en mucho tiempo''_. Las tres personas que esperaban de pie en el pasilo mientras hablaban no pasaron desapercibidas ante Ruby. Mary Margaret y David mantenían una apurada conversación con el doctor Whale y, por lo que Ruby pudo ver, su amiga parecía bastante preocupada. Cuando Mary Margaret advirtió la presencia de Ruby, pidió disculpas al doctor y a su marido y se dirigió hacia Ruby.

-¿Es cierto lo que dice el doctor? - Snow enarcó una ceja, acentuando la confusión que expresaba .- ¿Qué opina la abuelita de... bueno, de tu idea? ¿No crees que es peligroso?

-No, yo...

Ruby no entendía muy bien a qué venía tanta preocupación por parte de Snow, y sintió una pequeña opresión en la garganta por culpa de su desconfianza.

-Ruby, esto es muy serio... estás metiendo a Belle en la boca del lobo, literalmente hablando. ¿Has pensado en lo que podría suceder?

Las palabras de Mary Margaret fueron como un interruptor en el cerebro de Ruby. Ya comprendía a qué venía su repentina preocupación. Levantó la barbilla y miró a los ojos a su amiga. El brillo de dolor que apareció en los ojos de Ruby hizo que Snow se arrepintiera en ese mismo instante de lo que le había dicho.

-Tienes miedo de que hiera a Belle cuando sea luna llena.

-Ruby...

-¡Sabes lo que me estoy esforzando por controlar esto del lobo! - estalló Ruby. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y emitió un gruñido de desesperación mientras elevaba la vista al techo de la sala. - Me mantengo alejada de Storybrooke cuando hay luna llena, ¡no he atacado a nadie! - Snow intentó tranquilizar a Ruby, pero ésta no iba a dejarle hablar.- ¡Creía que por lo menos tú confiabas en mí!

-¡Y lo hago! Ruby... párate un segundo.- Las manos de Snow se posaron cada una contra las mejillas de Ruby. Dada su altura, Snow tuvo que tirar de Ruby para poder hacer que la mirase a los ojos.- Por supuesto que confío en ti, Ruby. Siempre lo he hecho, y sé que te esfuerzas por no herir a nadie... Pero, ¿y si ella te viera convertida en lobo? ¿Y si se asusta y huye? O peor, ¿y si tú te asustas y el lobo toma el control de ti? - Esta vez fue Ruby la que intentó interrumpir a su amiga, pero las manos de Snow se apretaron más contra sus mejillas, impidiéndole hablar.- Compréndeme, Ruby, confío en ti, pero también confío en que Rumpelstintskin cumplirá su palabra de herir a Emma si Belle resulta herida.

Ruby sostuvo la mirada de Mary Margaret durante unos segundos y luego asintió con la cabeza, haciendo saber a su amiga que la entendía. Sintió las manos de Snow abandonar sus mejillas y suspiró aliviada de poder volver a su posición normal.

-No va a pasarle nada a Belle.- Aseguró Ruby. - Y tampoco a Emma. Te lo prometo. Tengo a la abuelita para ayudarme... y la ayuda de mi mejor amiga me vendría bien también. - Ruby sonrió mientras agarraba la mano de Snow entre las suyas.- ¿Por favor? Yo sola no voy a poder hacer que recuerde...

-¿Sigues empeñada en que recuerde? - Snow sonrió a su mejor amiga.- Está bien, cuenta conmigo. Y con David y Henry, seguro que también querrán ayudar.

La sonrisa de Ruby iluminó su cara por completo. Con un agudo chillido de felicidad, abrazó a su amiga todo lo fuerte que pudo, siendo recibida por las carcajadas de Snow y unas palmaditas en la espalda acompañadas de un ''cálmate, cachorrito''.

Snow rompió el abrazo y agarró las maños de Ruby.

-¿Por qué no entras y hablas un rato con Belle?- Le propuso con una sincera sonrisa.- Creo que será mejor si te la ganas un poco antes de decirle que vais a vivir juntas.

Ruby le dio las gracias a Snow y se dirigió hacia donde David y el doctor Whale seguían hablando. David la recibió con una cálida sonrisa y el doctor con una de sus hambrientas y no tan cálidas miradas.

Tras comentar a los dos que, finalmente, ella y la abuelita iban a hacerse cargo de Belle, el doctor Whale se dispuso a avisar a Belle de la noticia.

-Espera.- Ruby lo detuvo antes de que entrase en la habitación.- Déjame hablar con ella un rato, yo se lo diré.

-De acuerdo, tomaos el tiempo que necesitéis.- Whale llamó a la puerta de Belle y abrió. Ruby sonrió al ver a su amiga sentada en la cama y haciendo una mueca ante la bandeja del desayuno que le habrían traído hace una hora pero seguía intacta. Belle dirigió a vista a la puerta y sonrió al ver al doctor.- Buenos días, señorita. Esta mañana tiene visita.

La cara de Belle se inundó de nerviosismo por un momento, hasta que de detrás del doctor apareció Ruby con una tímida sonrisa y dejando escapar un incómodo ''hola''. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella y supo que ya no había vuelta atrás. En ese momento, Belle dejó escapar un suspiro que, por lo que Ruby entendió, fue un suspiro de alivio, y no pudo evitar extrañarse ante aquella reacción.

-¿Esperabas a alguien? - Preguntó Ruby.

-No... bueno, sí, pero no exactamente... sólo pensaba que la visita sería este hombre de el bastón que viene todos los días.

-Gold.- Ruby sonrió, intentando romper la tensión que había en la habitación.

-Sí, supongo.- Belle también sonrió durante un momento. Se llevó la mano a un mechón de pelo castaño que caía sobre su hombro y empezó a jugar con él mientras se acomodaba en su cama.- La verdad es que me asusta ese hombre.

Ruby avanzó hacia el sillón de color azul que había al lado de la cama y se sentó en él, con la mirada confusa de Belle sobre ella. La luz de la habitación y el pelo alborotado daba a la expresión de Belle un toque más infantil y Ruby pensó que más parecía un cervatillo asustado que una persona.

-Créeme, aún no he conocido a nadie a quien no le asuste.

Belle volvió a sonreír a la extraña que se había sentado junto a ella. Era la primera vez desde que había llegado al hospital que disfrutaba de una visita. De pronto recordó que no sabía con quién estaba hablando.

Como si hubiera podido leerle la mente, Ruby le tendió la mano derecha.

-Soy Ruby.

Belle le estrechó la mano y, con la otra, se recogió un mechón y lo colocó detrás de su oreja. La mano de Ruby era cálida y suave, y esa sensación le gustó.

-Yo soy... esto...- Belle frunció el ceño y bajó la cabeza. Ruby pudo ver la confusión reflejada en su cara.- Lo siento... no recuerdo nada, ni siquiera mi nombre.

-¿Nadie te ha dicho cómo te llamas?

-Bueno, ese hombre, Gold, siempre se refería a mi como _Belle_.- Levantó la cabeza y miró ansiosa a Ruby, con sus ojos llenos de un montón de preguntas.- ¿Es ese mi nombre? ¿Belle?

Ruby apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y se inclinó hacia delante.

-Que yo recuerde, así fue como te presentaste cuando nos conocimos. ¿Te gusta Belle? Siempre podrías pedir que te llamen de otra forma...

Bele no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente ante la dulce sonrisa que Ruby le estaba dirigiendo. Sonrió tímidamente y asintió.

-Belle me gusta, es bonito. Y... ¿quién eres? Quiero decir, sé que te llamas Ruby, pero ¿quién eres?- Belle se quedó mirándola curiosa antes de añadir:- ¿Se supone que somos familia?

-No, no.- Ruby soltó una breve carcajada, no sabía si por la suposición de Belle o por lo divertida que era su cara mientras deducía.- Soy tu amiga. Me ayudaste cuando tuve que pasar por una difícil situación... - Ruby se rascó la cabeza dubitativa. No quería explicarle a Belle que la difícil situación fue la acusación contra ella de asesinar a Billy mientras era un lobo.

-Ojalá pudiera recordarte.- Belle sonreía tristemente.

Ruby abrió la boca para hablar, pero volvió a cerrarla y dejó escapar un suspiro. No sabía exactamente qué decirle. ¿Que será difícil que recuerde algo porque su amnesia es debida a la magia? ¿Que seguramente la única forma de que recuerde esté en la manos (más concretamente en los labios) de el hombre al que tiene miedo?

Ruby extendió las manos hacia la cama de Belle y agarró su mano. El gesto pilló totalmente por sorpresa a Belle, que estuvo a punto de caer de la cama. Intentó calmarse y sonreír, bastante incómoda, mientras observaba a Ruby.

-Voy a ayudarte a recordar.- Aseguró Ruby.- Tú me ayudaste una vez, ahora me toca a mi hacer lo mismo. Sólo necesito que confíes en mi.

-Pero no te conozco de nada...- Musitó Belle nerviosa.

-Lo sé, lo sé... y sé que te estoy pidiendo que des un gran salto a ciegas... pero quiero ayudarte.

Instintivamente, el pulgar de Ruby había estado acariciando la mano de Belle, como si fuera un intento de ganarse su confianza. Belle sopesó lo que le estaba planteando durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Una parte de ella le decía que podía confiar en la extraña que decía ser su amiga. Estaba claro que se preocupaba por ella, y de verdad que parecía amable y sincera. Por otra parte, era un extraña para Belle. ¿Cómo podía saber que no le estaba mintiendo? ¿Y si era una farsa?

Concentró su mirada en las manos de Ruby sobre la suya y la sensación de bienestar que el tacto de Ruby le proporcionaba. _''Por lo menos ella ha intentado hablar conmigo... no como el hombre del bastón.''_ Levantó la mirada y la dirigió a los ojos verdes que la observaban expectantes. Hizo el amago de una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Puedes ayudarme a recordar?- Preguntó Belle con cierta esperanza.

-Eso es lo que quiero hacer.

-Entonces... supongo que acepto tu ayuda.

Belle sonrió inocentemente y se encogió de hombros. Ruby soltó su mano con una sonrisa y se levantó del sillón. La habitación no era demasiado grande, pero había espacio suficiente como para que Ruby pudiera pasearse nerviosa por ella, dando pasos cortos y jugueteando con sus dedos. Belle comprendió que había algo rondando su cabeza, pero decidió esperar a que ella lo comentase en vez de preguntar.

-Antes de nada, tengo que comentarte algo...

-¿Y... tienes que moverte tanto para hacerlo?- Preguntó Belle con un tono de diversión.

Ruby dejó de caminar y se paró a los pies de la cama, frente a la barra de metal que impedía que el colchón de Belle se escurriese y cayera al suelo. Se agarró a la barra mientras pensaba la mejor forma de comentárselo a Belle.

-Verás, ayer por la noche estuve hablando con el doctor Whale sobre ti y me comentó que ya estás mucho mejor, que lo único que necesitas son unos días más de reposo.- Belle asintió, animándola a continuar.- Dice también que se les hace difícil mantenerte aquí si ya estás curada de tus heridas, y que no van a poder hacerse cargo de ti... Y me dijo que necesitaba buscarte algún lugar en el que quedarte.

-Oh...- Belle bajó la vista hacia sus manos y asimiló lo que Ruby estaba diciendo.- Y supongo que, ya que a penas tengo visitas... no tengo familia en este pueblo.

_Chica lista._ Pensó Ruby.

El recuerdo de el padre de Belle y cómo ésta le había dejado bien claro que no quería volver a verle (ni a él ni a Rumpelstintskin) por cómo la había tratado asaltó la mente de Ruby y provocó una mueca en su rostro. Tal vez debiera decirle que tiene un padre... pero supuso que, viendo la situación en la que se encontraba su hija, tal vez querría abusar de su amnesia. De todas formas, los únicos que sabían de la condición de Belle eran ella, la abuelita, Grumpy y la familia de Mary Margaret. Bueno, y Gold. Mary Margaret había dicho que cuantas meos personas lo supieran mejor, porque así la gente seguiría tratándola igual y tal vez de esa forma recordara más rápido. Contarle al padre de Belle lo que había pasado solo aumentaría la confusión en ella.

-No. Llevas mucho tiempo peleada con tu padre. Decías que era bastante controlador.

-Entiendo... ¿Y dónde vivo?

Esa pregunta también hizo dudar a Ruby. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras pensaba en una buena respuesta, pero no se le ocurría nada más que decir a parte de la verdad. O algo parecido.

-Es una pregunta un poco delicada...- Respondió Ruby.- No puede decirse que vivieras en un lugar tuyo propio...

-Como... ¿un motel? ¿O un piso de alquiler?

-Algo así.

-Entonces... ¿no tengo ningún lugar al que ir?

En la voz de Belle había un leve tono de desesperación, y eso animó a Ruby a ir directa al grano.

-No, claro que tienes. Lo he comentado al doctor y está de acuerdo con ello. Verás, lo más probable es que si nadie se hace cargo de ti acabes en el asilo.- _O en casa de Whale, que no sé que es peor.-_ Y no soy muy partidaria de esa opción...

-No, yo tampoco...- Belle jugueteaba con la punta de un mechón de su pelo nerviosa.

-Y mi abuela y yo tenemos habitaciones de sobra y, además, llevamos el motel y el café de Storybrooke, así que estamos acostumbradas a cuidar de la gente. Y, bueno, si quieres...

-Podría... ¿quedarme en vuestra casa?

Ruby asintió y disminuyó la presión con la que se agarraba a las barras de acero de la cama.

-La decisión es tuya, claro.- Se apresuró a añadir.- Nosotras te ofrecemos nuestra casa, pero siempre puedes negarte.

Belle sonrió, el nerviosismo que Ruby presentaba era realmente divertido. Le había caído bien esta chica, y viviendo en la misma casa tal vez pudiera recuperar su memoria antes. Además, se dijo que si algún día quería irse sólo tendría que buscar un trabajo para pagarse alguna habitación en el motel.

Por mucho que se estrujase el cerebro, Belle no podía encontrar una razón lo suficientemente convincente como para rechazar la oferta de Ruby. Salvo que era una extraña... pero, francamente, prefería vivir en una casa con una extraña agradable que en un asilo rodeada de extraños que ni siquiera sabía si hablarían con ella.

-¿Cuándo dices que nos vamos?- sonrió Belle.

La sonrisa de Ruby no pudo haber sido más grande ni aunque lo hubiera querido.


	3. Chapter 3

Los susurros y sonidos de pasos apresurados que iban de un lado para otro en el pasillo despertaron a Belle.

Despertarse en una cama que no fuera la del hospital fue una sensación extraña para ella, y tuvo que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para recordar dónde estaba. Ruby y la abuelita la habían acogido en su casa a falta de un lugar al que acudir y le habían preparado una habitación que tenían en desuso para que pudiera quedarse el tiempo que quisiera. Rodó sobre si misma, hacia el otro lado de la cama, y enterró la cara en las almohadas aspirando el olor que el detergente había dejado en las sábanas.

Recordó lo dubitativa que se había mostrado consigo misma al aceptar la propuesta de Ruby de trasladarse a su casa, y cómo todas sus dudas habían desaparecido el día anterior. Belle estaba segura de que fue la deliciosa comida que había preparado la abuelita lo que la convenció para quedarse. Durante la comida la conversación había sido escasa por su parte, pero muy animada por parte de Ruby y la abuelita. Estuvieron durante toda la comida comentando los desastres que el chico sustituto había causado en la ausencia de las dos en la cafetería y, aunque no hablase mucho, Belle no puro dejar de reír cada vez que la abuelita soltaba algún comentario. ''Seguro que ese es el hermano torpe del Patito Feo. ¡Hasta anda como un pato mareado! ¡Siempre tropezándose con todo!'' Ese comentario había hecho reír a carcajadas a Belle mientras Ruby, por su parte, regañaba a su abuela. Pero los reproches de Ruby no la hicieron callar. Después de comer, la abuelita había vuelto a la cafetería y había dejado a Ruby recogiendo los platos. Belle la ayudó con la vajilla y comentó lo bien que le había caído su abuela.

Ruby comenzó a enseñarle la casa tras terminar con la vajilla. En el piso de abajo tenían la cocina, la cual ya conocía y el salón, que tenía un toque clásico y acogedor con su chimenea, sus muebles antiguos pero en perfecto estado, marcos de fotos sobre la mesa, y unas cortinas lo suficientemente translúcidas para permitir la entrada de una perfecta cantidad de luz solar. Entre la cocina y el salón, en frente de la puerta principal, estaba la escalera que llevaba a las habitaciones en las que estaban Ruby y Belle. Junto a esa escalera había un corto pasillo que acababa en una puerta cerrada, la habitación de la abuelita. La madera del suelo era antigua, y algunas tablas crujían al pisarlas, sobretodo las tablas de los escalones. El piso de arriba era, básicamente, un pasillo largo con puertas a ambos lados y que acababa en una ventana bajo la que había una mesilla que sostenía un jarrón adornado con rosas sintéticas. La primera puerta a la derecha era el cuarto que le correspondería a Belle. Ruby le enseñó su propio cuarto, que era la última puerta en el lado de la izquierda, y le dijo que fuera a buscarla ahí si alguna vez la necesitaba. Quedaban dos puertas en el pasillo: la que había frente a la de Belle era un armario donde guardaban los abrigos, y la puerta del fondo a la derecha era el baño. La distribución de la casa no era complicada y, tras un vistazo rápido, su nuevo cuarto le pareció bastante acogedor.

No hicieron gran cosa durante el resto del día. Aunque no había ninguna herida en su hombro, Belle notó cómo comenzaba a molestarle por culpa del incidente producido hacía unos días. Al ver frustrados sus intentos de aparentar que no existía tal molestia, acabó sentada en el sofá bajo la supervisión de Ruby y su prohibición de levantarse a menos que fuera para algo importante. Pasaron el resto de la tarde viendo la televisión y teniendo alguna que otra breve conversación. Breve por culpa de Ruby, porque si por Belle hubiera sido se habría pasado la tarde preguntándole cosas sobre su vida antes de perder la memoria, pero la chica con la que ahora vivía siempre contestaba con evasivas o con un ''preferiría hablar de eso en otro momento'', y su pasividad acabó desanimando a Belle. Cuando la abuelita llegó ya había anochecido. Avisó a las dos chicas que se preparasen para cenar, pero Ruby prefirió irse a la cama directamente. Antes de subir las escaleras le había prometido a Belle que mañana comenzaría a buscar alguna solución para su problema, pero esa noche las dos necesitaban descansar. Intimidada ante la idea de cenar a solas con la abuelita, y debido a su dolor en el hombro, Belle también decidió acostarse temprano, pidiendo disculpas a la abuelita.

Fue abalanzarse sobre el mullido colchón de su nueva cama, cubrirse con la cálidas sábanas limpias que le habían preparado y caer rendida en un inminente sueño. Y abría seguido durmiendo, si no fuera porque poseía un sueño ligero y los constantes pasos y susurros en el pasillo llamaron su atención en sueños. Tras unos segundos de vacilación, se levantó de la cama y miró a su alrededor. Las cortinas dejaban pasar un par de rayos de sol, lo que le indicaba que tal vez hubiera descansado ya lo suficiente. A demás, se sentía impaciente por comenzar su nueva rutina fuera del hospital. Se dio cuenta de que llevaba puesta la misma ropa con la que había abandonado el hospital, y se preguntó si Ruby podría conseguirle algunas prendas más. O quizá podría conseguirlas ella misma.

Llevó la mano al pomo y abrió la puerta de la habitación, cautelosa. Lo primero que vio al abrir fue una Ruby dando saltos por el pasillo mientras se ponía sus botas negras a toda prisa.

- Buenos días.- Saludó Ruby con una rápida sonrisa antes de continuar peleándose con sus botas.- ¿Has dormido bien? -Gruñido.- Porque esta mañana me he acordado... – otro gruñido.- de que olvidé darte algún pijama o algo para que durmieras cómoda, lo siento.- Un último gruñido y Ruby ya estuvo totalmente calzada.

- He dormido bien, no te preocupes.- Sonrió Belle cerrando la puerta tras de sí.- La cama era tan cómoda que ni me enteré de que iba aún vestida.

- Me alegro.- Ruby comprobó el reloj de su muñeca izquierda y volvió a dirigirse a Belle.- Llego tarde a la cafetería, esto me va a costar una reprimenda por parte de la abuelita...- Se llevó las manos a las caderas y resopló, elevando un par de mechones que habían caído sobre sus ojos.- Iba a dejarte dormir esta mañana, pero ya que estás despierta... ¿Quieres venir? Puedes desayunar allí, seguro que tienes hambre.

En ese momento, el estómago de Belle respondió en su lugar. Ruby soltó una carcajada mientras las mejillas de Belle se tornaban rojas y se llevaba las manos al estómago intentando callarlo.

- Sí, creo que me vendría bien comer algo.

Era un día bastante tranquilo en la cafetería. La mayoría de clientes estaban ahí a primera hora para poder desayunar antes de ir a trabajar, por lo que cuando Ruby y Belle llegaron, sólo encontraron tres mesas ocupadas. En una de ellas, David y Mary Margaret tomaban café, con sus manos cogidas por encima de la mesa y charlando animadamente. Las demás mesas estaban ocupadas por habitantes del pueblo a los que Ruby no conocía de nada más que de servirles el desayuno. Eran gente que comenzaban su trabajo algo más tarde, lo que les daba tiempo de recrearse con su café y leyendo el periódico.

Belle se sentó en una mesa junto a la ventana a petición de Ruby. Le había asegurado que iba a prepararle el desayuno, y le pidió que la esperase en esa mesa. Mientras esperaba, no pudo evitar sentirse observada por la pareja que hablaba en susurros a unas pocas mesas de ella y le proporcionaban casuales miradas furtivas. En un acto reflejo, intentó agarrarse algún mechón de pelo con el que juguetear, pero esa mañana se había recogido el cabello en una coleta sencilla. Suspiró frustrada, puso su codo en la mesa y dejó caer la cabeza sobre su mano mientras esperaba a Ruby. No tardó mucho en volver con su desayuno.

- Esto es té helado.- Le dijo mientras depositaba en frente de ella un gran vaso lleno hasta arriba de té con hielo, adornado con una pajita y una rodaja de limón en el borde.- Y este es mi desayuno especial.- dejó un plato de tortitas y un bote de sirope en frente de Belle y se sentó cara a cara con ella.- Las cosas redondas son tortitas, y están deliciosas si les pones sirope. Aunque a mí me gusta ponerle sirope a todo.

Ruby se dio cuenta de que fue por una conversación parecida a esa por lo que se hicieron amigas una vez, y tuvo que forzarse a sonreír. Saber que Belle no se acordaba hacía que sintiera una opresión en el estómago, pero no quería que su amiga lo notase.

Belle bebió un pequeño sorbo del vaso que le había traído Ruby y, acto seguido, comenzó a beber ansiosamente hasta dejarlo seco, con una inmensa cara de placer que hizo estallar Ruby en carcajadas.

- Tranquila, chica, o se te subirá a la cabeza.- Bromeó Ruby.

- ¡Dios mío!- exclamó Belle al beberse las últimas gotas de té.- ¡Está... está...! ¡No hay palabras para describirlo! ¡Es tan...! Bueno, ¡ya me entiendes!

- Creo que voy a traerte otro...- Anunció Ruby poniéndose en pie.

- ¿Puedo repetir?- La cara de Belle se había iluminado por completo ante la idea de más té helado, y miraba a Ruby como si fuera un cachorro suplicando.

- ¡Claro!- Le aseguró Ruby.- Puedes tomar todo el té helado que quieras.

Ruby le dedicó una sonrisa desde arriba y se dirigió a la cocina. Belle se dispuso a hacer caso a su estómago y, untando bien las tortitas de sirope, comenzó a comer. Y si el té le había parecido algo mágico, estas tortitas eran celestiales. Puso los ojos en blanco saboreando el primer bocado y dejó escapar un gemido.

- Cualquiera diría que sólo estás comiendo.- Se rió Ruby al volver con una bandeja cargada de vasos de té helado.

- No recuerdo qué fue lo último que comí- balbuceó Belle con la boca llena de tortita-, pero te aseguro que nunca he comido nada como esto. Dios mío, es como...

- ¿Porno comestible?

- ¿Qué es ''porno''?

- Oh... nada, nada, olvídalo. Toma, necesitarás ayuda para bajar tanta comida.

Belle agarró el vaso que Ruby le tendía y comenzó a beber. Se dijo que esta vez le duraría más el té, pero le fue imposible dejar de beber una vez que había empezado.

En unos segundos, el plato de tortitas estaba completamente limpio, y ya había tres vasos de té vacíos sobre la mesa. Al terminar su cuarto vaso de té, Belle se recostó hacia detrás en su asiento y se llevó las manos al estómago.

- Creo que el cambio de la comida de el hospital a estas tortitas ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.- Belle sonreía en agradecimiento mirando a Ruby.- ¿Le gustaban las tortitas a la antigua Belle?

Ruby abrió la boca para contestar, pero al pensarlo mejor la volvió a cerrar. Se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia el de Belle para sentarse junto a ella. Juntó sus manos un momento mientra pensaba y la miró a los ojos

- Belle, quiero ayudarte a recordar... pero no creo que si te voy diciendo todo lo que hacías o te gustaba antes de el accidente esto funcione.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Quiero decir que vas a tener que poner mucho de tu parte.- Ruby agarró el dispensador de servilletas que había a su lado y sacó de él una servilleta que llevó hasta la comisura derecha de la boca de Belle, donde habían quedado restos de sirope.- Si yo te voy diciendo todo, tú no vas a hacer el esfuerzo por recordar.

El tacto de Ruby a través de la servilleta hizo que a Belle le sudaran las manos. Asintió varias veces, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con su idea. La sonrisa de Ruby se hizo más grande, dejando ver unos perfectos dientes blancos entre sus labios cubiertos de rojo. Belle no pudo saber qué la hipnotizaba más de Ruby, si sus entusiasmados ojos verdes o su perfecta sonrisa, pero sí podía saber que cada vez que Ruby la tocaba, aunque fuera un instante, todo su cuerpo se tensaba bajo la calidez de su tacto. Lo sintió la primera vez que se tocaron en el hospital, cuando se presentaron, y desde entonces la misma sensación se repetía una y otra vez. Y cuando Ruby dejó la servilleta manchada sobre la mesa, llevó una mano a su brazo y lo acarició cariñosamente, Belle tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no comenzar a hiperventilar.

- Me ha dicho la abuelita que han traído todas tus cosas a casa.- le comentó Ruby soltando su barbilla.- ¿Te apetece que vayamos a organizarlas?

Belle sonrió entusiasmada y asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando la abuelita le había comentado a Ruby que habían traído las cosas de Belle supuso que, debido a que había pasado veintiocho años encerrada, no debía de haber mucho que ordenar. No había caído en el hecho de que Belle había estado viviendo con el señor Gold y que éste se había encargado de que no le faltase de nada comprándole todo lo que pudo. Pero cuando las dos llegaron a casa y se encontraron que el salón estaba hasta arriba de cajas, ambas sintieron que se les caía el alma a los pies.

- Dime una cosa, ¿tuve algún tío rico que al morir me dejó en herencia su fortuna?- Preguntó Belle curioseando entre las cajas.- Porque si es así me da igual no recordar nada, podré soportarlo.- Bromeó.

Diecisiete cajas. Diecisiete cajas que contenían todo lo que pertenecía a Belle. Ruby las contó tres, cuatro, cinco veces y todavía no podía terminar de creerlo. Cuando la impresión que les había causado tal cantidad de trabajo comenzó a disiparse, se pusieron manos a la obra con todas las cajas. Ruby pensó que tal vez sería bueno para Belle; ¿qué mejor forma de recordar el pasado que hurgar entre tus pertenencias? Decidieron abrir todas las cajas y ver qué contenía cada una para saber por donde empezar y, en media hora se encontraban ante nueve cajas llenas de ropa, tres de zapatos, una caja que apenas podía cerrarse por la absurda cantidad de sombreros que contenía, otra caja contenía joyeros, y en las dos ultimas cajas habían libros y cuadernos para llenar la mitad de la biblioteca de Storybrooke.

Decidieron empezar por subir las nueve cajas de ropa al cuarto de Belle para poder reorganizar su armario. Por suerte, el cuarto en el que Belle se había instalado no lo habían tenido en uso en muchísimo tiempo, así que tenían suficiente espacio, incluso para tal cantidad de ropa. Utilizaron las perchas que colgaban del armario vacío de la habitación para sujetar todos los vestidos de Belle. De las nueve cajas de ropa, cuatro de ellas eran vestidos, y a cada vestido que sacaban de las cajas, la incredulidad de Belle crecía más y más, al igual que su sonrisa y su entusiasmo.

-¿De verdad esto es mío?- Preguntaba constantemente poniéndose frente al espejo que había en la pared, colocando el vestido encima suya para ver cómo le quedaba.- No puedo creerlo, ¡son todos preciosos!

Ruby reiría a cada comentario que Belle elaboraba con ese tono de emoción, como si fuera una niña abriendo sus regalos en su primera mañana de Navidad. Ella, por su parte, jamás se pondría la clase de vestidos que Belle poseía. No porque fueran feos, ¡al contrario! Eran todos bastante bonitos, había que reconocerlo, pero sabía que eran vestidos que a poca gente le podríaa sentar bien. Belle era una de esa poca gente. En ella esos vestidos de diferentes colores daban un toque de inocencia, y Ruby podía decir que hacían que su sonrisa pareciera incluso más dulce. Verla dando vueltas por la habitación mientras jugaba con sus vestidos era un espectáculo mágico e hipnotizador. Ruby sentía que podría pasarse el día observándola sonreír ante el espejo con cada nuevo vestido que descubría.

Cuando terminaron con los vestidos, Belle no tenía valor para alejarse de su armario. Contemplaba sus nuevos (aunque no tan nuevos) vestidos, colgados todos en fila, mientras pasaba la mano por ellos y suspiraba anhelante.

Siguió distraída admirando sus vestidos hasta que una camiseta impactó contra su cara y la apartó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Ruby!- Gritó Belle tras el susto que su amiga le había proporcionado.

-¿Qué? Aún nos quedan cinco cajas de ropa, deberías venir a ayudarme.- Ruby sonrió mientras vaciaba una de las cajas sobre la cama, creando una montaña de camisetas. Se llevó las manos a la cintura tras dejar la caja en el suelo.- ¿Dónde colocamos esto?

-Espera, mejor vaciemos también las demás cajas y lo colocamos todo a la vez.

Antes de que Ruby pudiera contestar, Belle se había hecho con una de las cajas y, poniéndose sobre las puntas de los pies, vació su contenido sobre Ruby. Una vez vaciada la caja, se deshizo de ella tirándola a un lado entre carcajadas y lágrimas de risa. Ruby tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no perder el equilibrio y caer sobre la montaña de camisetas bajo el peso del montón de pantalones y faldas de Belle. Tras su asombro ante tan inesperada acción, Ruby agarró todas las camisetas que pudo y miró a Belle con una mirada que podría haber sido asesina de no ser por las medias risas que intentaba callar.

-Estás muerta.

Iniciaron así una batalla entre las dos en la que volaron camisetas, pantalones, faldas y blusas. Ruby cubría la cabeza de Belle con camisetas y le revolvía el pelo cuando esta intentaba escapar, y Belle utilizaba las cajas vacías para ponérselas de sombrero a Ruby y darse ventaja durante unos segundos. A los pocos minutos, no quedaba una sola caja con ropa en su interior, y todo el suelo de la habitación, junto con la superficie de la cama, acabó cubierto de prendas de ropa. Belle se había hecho un fuerte tras el sillón que había apartado en una esquina, y desde ahí lanzaba sus proyectiles a Ruby. Las dos gritaban y reían y seguían lanzándose ropa sin descanso hasta que Ruby saltó hacia el armario y agarró uno de los vestidos de Belle al grito de ''¡Tengo un rehén!'', obligando a Belle a salir de detrás de su fuerte.

-¡Eso es trampa!- la acusó Belle.- ¿Qué te han hecho mis vestidos? ¡Déjalos, no los metas en esto!

-Ponte de rodillas y suplícame clemencia.- Ordenó Ruby mientras sacaba por completo en vestido del armario.- ¡O, de lo contrario, me pondré tu vestido! ¡Y tendrás que contemplar lo mal que me sienta sin poder hacer nada al respecto!

-¡No, no, por favor!- Consiguió decir Belle entre risas. Ya está, ¿ves? Ya estoy de rodillas.

-¡Suplícame clemencia!

-Lo siento...- musitó Belle. Alzó la vista a Ruby y sonrió triunfante.- Siento que seas tan inocente.

Agarró unos pantalones que había a su derecha y, en un sólo movimiento, ató los tobillos de Ruby con ellos. Le quitó el vestido de las manos, la empujó haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre la cama y cerró las puertas del armario para evitar que sus vestidos volvieran a ser secuestrados.

-¡Eso es lo que pasa cuando te metes con mis vestidos!- Anunció Belle con un tono de victoria en su voz y clavando una mirada triunfante en Ruby.- ¿Qué se siente al ser humillada de esta forma?

Ruby gruñó desde la cama, cubriendo su cara con más camisetas y dándose por derrotada.

La batalla había sido divertida, pero en seguida se arrepintieron de haber creado tanto desastre. Recogieron toda la ropa y la fueron colocando sobre la cama, tirando a un lado las prendas que habían roto mientras jugaban. Ruby le aseguró que le compensaría lo que había roto, pero Belle no hacía más que quitarle importancia. No fue hasta que Belle le metió unos calcetines doblados a Ruby en la boca que esta dejó de insistir.

Hicieron tres montones de ropa: uno de camisetas, otro de blusas y otro de pantalones y faldas. Rellenaron los cajones que había en el armario bajo los vestidos con todas las camisetas y blusas de Belle, y los pantalones y faldas los colocaron en la parte superior del armario.

Estaban colocando las últimas prendas cuando la abuelita las llamó para comer. Las dos rieron al escuchar el sonido de sus estómagos al recordar que no habían comido nada desde el desayuno y acordaron en seguir ordenando después de comer.

-¿De verdad que no te importa?- Volvió a preguntar Ruby.- Podría llamar a David y hacer que te monte una estantería en tu habitación.

-De verdad, Ruby, está bien. Tampoco quiero que construyáis una estantería en una habitación que estoy usando permanentemente. Además, aquí darán un toque más elegante a tu habitación.

Belle depositó una de las cajas de libros encima de la mesa de escritorio de Ruby y se dispuso a abrirla cuando la amiga de Ruby, Mary Margaret, apareció por la puerta con uno de los 'nuevos'' sombreros de Belle en la cabeza.

-¡Esto es increíble! ¡Mira qué sombrero más perfecto!- Exclamó entrando en la habitación de Ruby y colocándose frente al espejo para contemplarse desde todos los ángulos posibles. Era un sombrero de tela blanco, con forma de cúpula y un lazo negro al rededor. Se giró hacia Belle y le puso el sombrero en la cabeza.- Tú y yo tenemos que ir de compras alguna tarde. Ruby y David pueden llevarnos las bolsas

-Ja, ja, qué graciosa.- Musitó Ruby dejando en el suelo la otra caja de libros.

Mary Margaret se había presentado en su casa después de comer con un pastel hecho por ella y la escusa de que venía a saludar, pero Ruby sabía perfectamente que su amiga cojeaba de curiosa varias veces, y que en realidad venía para ver cómo se las estaba arreglando con su nueva inquilina. No dejó pasar esta oportunidad y la invitó a entrar y acompañarlas a un trozo de pastel, y así consiguió que se quedara para unirse a la organización de resto de cosas de Belle. Cuantas más fueran, más rápido acabarían.

Si no habían congeniado ya durante la conversación que habían tenido mientras tomaban pastel, Snow y Belle habían terminado de congeniar cuando comenzaron a organizar las cajas de joyeros y sombreros de Belle. Ruby no podía creerse que tuviera dos amigas que se pusieran a gritar de emoción a cada sombrero que sacaban, pero la verdad es que la presencia de Snow hacía la faena más amena. En seguida habían terminado de colocar todo, y ya solo les quedaban los libros. Pero Mary Margaret no parecía querer despedirse de los sombreros de Belle tan pronto.

-Te lo puedes quedar si quieres.- Belle le devolvió el sombrero con una sonrisa.- Tengo suficientes sombreros.

-No digas eso o se lo creerá de verdad.- Le aconsejó Ruby sacando los libros de la caja.

-¡Oye! Vaya una imagen le estás dando a Belle de mí.- Snow volvió a ponerse el sombrero.- No te preocupes, Belle, ya me conseguiré uno yo misma. Aunque no creo que me quede tan bien como este...

-A ti todo te queda muy sexy.- Ruby le dio una palmada en el trasero a Mary Margaret cuando ésta abandonaba la habitación para guardar el sombrero.

-Tranquila, Ruby, no olvides que sigo casada.- Bromeó Mary Margaret antes de desaparecer de la habitación.

Belle había empezado a colocar los libros en la estantería de Ruby cuando ésta se le unió.

-¡Espera!- Le dijo Belle antes de que pudiera colocar alguno.- Estoy ordenándolos por autor. ¿Ves? De la A a la Z.

-Eso es muy friky.- Bromeó Ruby colocando los libros como decía Belle.

-No, se llama ordenar.- Belle sonrió al escuchar a Mary Margaret gritar desde la otra habitación. Algo le decía que había abierto el armario de los vestidos.- Me gusta tu amiga. Es muy simpática. Y hace unos pasteles increíbles.

-Snow es genial. No sé qué haría sin ella.

-¿Snow?

Ruby había estado evitando llamarla Snow delante de Belle durante toda la tarde, y tuvo que poner la mente en funcionamiento para intentar excusarse.

-Es un apodo. ¿Le has visto la piel? Parece un muñeco de nieve.

La comparación hizo reír a Belle. Ruby sonrió a su vez, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Se dispuso a colocar un libro que Belle había dejado encima de la meza cuando la mano de Belle la detuvo.

-No, deja ese.

La mirada de Belle suplicaba a Ruby que le hiciera caso, y ella apartó la mano del libro y cogió un montón más de dentro de la caja.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese libro?- Preguntó Ruby, curiosa ante la reacción de Belle.- ¿Está roto?

Belle sostenía el libro entre sus manos, acariciando la portada mientras lo miraba embelesada. Ruby enarcó una ceja, colocando los libros mientras observaba a Belle expectante.

-No.- Contestó.- Está perfecto. Pero no va en la estantería.- Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con una expresión de confusión en la cara de su amiga. Dejó el libro sobre la mesa y siguió colocando el resto.- Olvídalo, es sólo que... no lo sé... es como si pudiera sentir que ese libro es más especial que el resto.

-¿Cuál es?

-Un libro de cuentos. No es nada del otro mundo... sólo _La Bella y la Bestia_.

A Ruby se le escurrieron los libros que sostenía, cayendo formando un fuerte estrépito sobre el suelo. De entre todos los libros que tenía, justamente ese era el que más llamaba la atención de Belle, y Ruby se preguntó a sí misma si no tendría ese libro la cura para la pérdida de la memoria de su amiga. Si había sentido esa conexión con el libro, tal vez leyéndolo...

-¡En serio, tenemos que irnos de compras juntas!- El grito de Mary Margaret devolvió a Ruby a la realidad y continuó organizando los libros de Belle, aún sopesando la idea de hacer que su amiga leyera su propio cuento.

Era ya pasada la media noche cuando Belle escuchó a alguien llamando a la puerta de su habitación.

-Adelante.- Dijo asegurándose de marcar la página que estaba leyendo antes de cerrar el libro. La cara de Ruby se asomó por la puerta entreabierta. Belle le sonrió desde su cama.- ¡Hola!

-Hola.- Ruby sonrió a su vez desde la puerta.- No te habré despertado, ¿verdad?

-No, no.- Se apresuró a decir.- Pasa, no te quedes ahí.

Ruby entró por completo en el cuarto de Belle y cerró la puerta, con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Sabía lo ligero que era el sueño de la abuelita y lo agudo que era su oído.

-No esperaba que usases ese tipo de pijama.- comentó Belle al ver los ositos que adornaban las ropas de su amiga.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó divertida.- Los osos son adorables. Se sentó a los pies de la cama de Belle, abrazándose las piernas y recostando la barbilla en sus rodillas.- Venía a ver cómo estabas. Hoy apenas has reposado y eso podría hacer que tu hombro comenzara a doler.

Belle llevó la mano izquierda a su hombro, como si se hubiera olvidado por completo de que le había estado doliendo el día anterior.

-Pues no, no me ha dolido nada.

-Bien.- Ruby sonrió, apoyando su mejilla sobre las rodillas. Tuvo que retirarse unos cuantos mechones de pelo que le cayeron sobre los ojos.- Eso significa que estás mejorando.

La sonrisa de Ruby hizo que las mejillas de Belle comenzaran a encenderse. Apretó los labios en una semi-sonrisa y comenzó a juguetear con la punta de un mechón de pelo que caía sobre su hombro. Su vista se posó en el libro que había dejado cerrado sobre la almohada.

-¿Habías leído alguna vez este cuento?- Preguntó Belle tendiéndole el libro.

-Sí... Bueno, he visto la película cientos de veces.

-¿Hay película?- Belle parecía entusiasmada ante la noticia.- ¿Podemos verla algún día?

-Claro, cuando quieras. La tengo abajo junto a la tele.- Ruby ojeó el libro. Tenía unos dibujos hechos a mano preciosos, debía ser de una editorial antigua.- Te has quedado por el final, deberías seguir leyendo.

-No, tranquila, esta es la tercera vez que lo leo esta noche.

Ruby no pudo evitar reírse al escuchar a Belle.

-Veo que te ha gustado.

-Es precioso.- Suspiró.- Y el hecho de que la protagonista se llame igual que yo me ha metido mucho en la historia. Era como si yo fuera parte del cuento, como si tratase sobre mis aventuras.- Belle se inclinó hacia delante, acortando la distancia entre ella y Ruby.- Voy a irme de Storybrooke.

-¿Qué?- Ruby se incorporó de pronto, quedando petrificada ante la declaración de Belle.

-Lo que has oído: voy a irme de Storybrooke-. Se recostó de nuevo en su cama y sonrió mirando a la ventana. La luna estaba creciente y daba un brillo mágico al interior de la habitación, sobretodo a los ojos azules de Belle, que ya brillaban por sí solos gracias a alguna idea que le rondaba por la cabeza.- Algún día. Haré mis maletas y me iré a vivir aventuras.- Volvió a incorporarse para estar más cerca de Ruby.- ¿No sientes que este pueblo te retiene?

_Si yo te contara..._ Ruby se dedicaba a sonreír, incómoda ante las palabras de Belle.

-Yo siempre he soñado con abandonar Storybrooke.- Le confesó.- El año pasado tuve una gran discusión con la abuelita.- Sonrió al recordar lo inmadura que había sido con ella.- Quería ir a algún lugar exótico... a la selva a ver lémures.

-¿Lémures?

-Sí, son unos monitos muy graciosos y pequeñitos.

Las dos rieron ante la idea de Ruby.

-Si alguna vez me voy de aquí, estaría bien tener una compañera de aventuras.- Dijo Belle sonriendo.

-Entonces cuenta conmigo.

La sonrisa de Belle se hizo más grande todavía. Antes de que Ruby se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, los brazos de Belle la habían rodeado por el cuello, y su repentino abrazo hizo que estuviera a punto de caerse de la cama. Ruby correspondió al abrazo rodeando su cintura y apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. El olor a libro viejo de su cuento se había mezclado con el característico olor a miel que Belle solía desprender, provocando en Ruby una sensación de bienestar inexplicable. Cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba invadir por ese olor y sonrió.

Belle se separó lentamente de Ruby, acariciando sus brazos de arriba a abajo mientras sonreía.

-Gracias.- Le dijo.- Por todo.

Ruby sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecer y sonrió. Llevó su mano a una de las mejillas de Belle y le recogió por detrás de la oreja un mechón de pelo que se le había escapado. Belle alzó los ojos hacia Ruby de nuevo y, en ese momento, Ruby podía jurar que nunca un nombre había hecho más justicia a una persona que el nombre de Belle. Realmente era preciosa.

Ruby carraspeó y se llevó la mano a la nuca.

-Creo que debería acostarme.- Anunció.- Mañana tengo que despertarme temprano otra vez.

Belle asintió y volvió colocarse en contra sus almohadas.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe mañana de nuevo?- Preguntó antes de que Ruby llegase a la puerta.

Ruby se giró y le sonrió en agradecimiento por su oferta.

-¿Por qué no descansas todo lo que puedas? Cuando te despiertes, ven a la cafetería.

-¿Me vas a hacer tortitas?

Belle sonrió de nuevo, con esa cara de entusiasmo que la hacía parecer una niña pequeña y que provocaba una sensación de cosquilleo en el estómago de Ruby.

-Por supuesto.- Le aseguró.- Buenas noches, Belle.

-Buenas noches, Ruby.

Cuando Belle dejó su libro sobre la mesilla que había al lado de su cama y se cubrió con las mantas, Ruby apagó las luces con el interruptor que había junto a la puerta. Mientras volvía a su cama, fijo la vista en la estantería que habían llenado esa tarde. Se acordó de la reacción de Belle ante el libro de _La Bella y la Bestia_, y la conexión instantánea que había tenido con todos esos libros. Una idea comenzó a formarse en su cabeza mientras dejaba que el sueño se apoderase de ella. Definitivamente, mañana iba a ser un día interesante.


End file.
